


our world is larger than we know

by thor_odinson



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, and then maybe... maybe I can love him as a person again, do I condone his stupid ass actions? nope., do I still love his character after what he did? hell yea, he was an ass in canon at the end, i just want him to be remorseful, james ironwood isn’t a complete bastard, pre all the fuckery that happens in chapter thirteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thor_odinson/pseuds/thor_odinson
Summary: ”Though our body’s weak and breakable, this spirit is indomitable.”Qrow tries to get Ironwood to slow down. To rethink. To work together.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	our world is larger than we know

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda different from my other ironqrow fics but... I needed to write this before i went insane lmao. I still like it so... I hope you do too?

_Knock knock._

He looks up, frowning.

“Enter,” he calls. 

The door opens to reveal Qrow in shackles, a guard behind him. 

“You requested Mr Branwen in your office, sir?” he says. 

“Yes. Thank you. That will be all.” James doesn’t look up as he scribbles something down on the page in front of him. 

Once the guard is gone and the door is shut, Qrow slumps against it. 

“Well?” he says expectantly. “Why am I here and not in a jail cell?”

James continues to write furiously. He picks up the wad of papers, tapping them against the desk to even them out before setting them down again. 

“I wanted to talk to you.” 

Qrow frowns, struggling against his shackles. “About _what_?” He gives up, sliding himself to the floor. “James, there are people suffering out there. We have to help them.” 

James pushes back his chair and stands. He walks around to the front of the desk, leaning against it and crossing his arms. 

Qrow feels like James staring into his soul. 

“Are you angry with me?” asks James, his voice suddenly softer. 

It catches Qrow by surprise and he jerks his head up. “I—” His eyes flash daggers. 

James sighs, and kneels on the floor in front of Qrow. “I need you to understand that I’m doing this for the good of the kingdom. We have to leave.” 

He tries to touch his hand to Qrow’s face, but Qrow wrenches his head away. “ _No_ ,” he says. “Not until you _listen_ to me.” 

James pauses, his hand hovering in mid-air. It seems like a million cogs are turning in his head. A confused expression lines his features, and when he speaks, he sounds defeated. 

“Then talk.” 

He doesn’t meet Qrow’s eyes.

Qrow searches his face, guilt at his harsh tone taking over him. “James.” He sighs. ”I know… I know you think what you’re doing is for the good of the people but… if the Grimm and Salem kill them all, there will _be_ no people to do good for. Don’t you see? I just… work with us. Let us evacuate Mantle. Please.” He exhales deeply, resting his forehead against his knees. 

James lets out a strangled noise. “If we don’t raise Atlas now, _we_ are going to fall into Salem’s clutches.” 

Qrow looks up again. James’ eyes are burning, leaving behind no remnant of the man he loves. He doesn't know what to do anymore. He doesn’t want to leave James but he also knows that as a Huntsman, it’s his duty to protect his people. But he’s shackled: he can’t do anything. Either he fights, and loses James, or he relents and lets the people die. 

He doesn’t know when it had happened but tears have started dripping down his cheeks. 

“Hey,” says James, voice softer than Qrow had ever heard it before. “Look at me.” 

“He’s _gone_ , James,” sobs Qrow. “I can’t lose anyone else. Least of all you.” 

His crying continues; James can feel his heart break. 

His brain whirs with all the possible outcomes of waiting for Mantle’s evacuation before raising Atlas. Salem gets the relic. Cinder becomes the Winter Maiden. 

He looks to the crying mess before him. 

_He doesn't lose Qrow._

It’s going to be harder to defeat Salem if Atlas doesn’t go up soon. It’s going to be harder to protect the city. But maybe Qrow is right. Maybe the city _is_ its people. Without the people, there’s nothing left to protect.

He sighs deeply, shuffling forward and resting his prosthetic arm around Qrow’s shoulders. Qrow cries against his chest, shoulders heaving. 

“Shh, shh,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss into Qrow’s hair. 

“I don’t want to lose you!” 

“You won’t lose me.” His voice is firm. “I promise.” 

Qrow looks up at him, face red, tears still shining in his eyes. “You‘ll… wait? Until we evacuate them?” He speaks meekly, as if he’s afraid of the response that might come. 

“Yes, I will.” James _knows_ that his world is in the balance, and that he’s bargaining for one man. He doesn’t care. “I can’t say I agree fully with your argument but I will not leave you.” 

Qrow smiles gratefully, and slumps against the door. “Thank you.” James wipes his tears away with his sleeve. “Now. Let me out of these shackles?”

James lets out a hearty laugh. “Not so fast. I happen to like you tied up in front of me.” He winks. 

Qrow rolls his eyes. “Asshole,” he mutters, though he’s not mad anymore. 

Things might be okay now. They’ll protect their city. Together. 


End file.
